Illusions
by moedeity
Summary: where was the illusion? in his or her eyes?


Okay, so I just had this idea last night listening to some music. This is just a short story and I hope it isn't confusing.

[Revised]

So R&R people!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! OKAY?**

* * *

_Illusions. There was a time Neji has heard of it…But he was unsure as to when and where._

It was a rainy day; Neji was at the training grounds. He stood there. Staring at the heavy rain, falling on his face and slowly rolling its way down into the muddy soil he stood on. He lifted his head to look at the clouds, its dark shade making his eyes close as that same bitter feeling took over.

Why? Why of all the days to rain, why today? Why now? It was as though the heavens knew who to cry for. It was like the clouds knew that there was a precious loss and this was their only way of saying they were sorry.

He didn't feel like moving, if he had a choice, he would have stayed here until he would be taken away. He could feel the bitter tears fall from his eyes. Why did she have to go and take it instead of him? Why did she lay in his arms crying? Why did she…

"Why, Ten-Ten?" he whispered to himself.

"Why?" he repeated. And when the thunder came, he shouted into the heavens the name that he has known for almost all his life. His tears falling from his face and his hands curled into a tight ball in his rage of loss. He was there, but he couldn't do anything. He was there and watched her as she died in his arms, her fingers reaching out to touch him but as her breathing stopped; her hand fell to her side – failing on even a single touch of his face. He could see that image playing over and over in his head as he fell on his knees to grab a fistful of green, rain soaked grass. He wept hard, like he never had in his whole life. He shut his eyes and wept.

* * *

"Neji?" she called him from behind as he walked ahead of her. A smile on her face as she ran towards him with her scroll strapped from her back. They were in the woods and she wasn't making their deadline easier to catch up with. Neji looked at her and smirked, she was grinning at him and when she finally caught up, tapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"You're so slow…" he told her. She frowned and hit him harder on the shoulder, the feel of her knuckles on his arms sent painful waves. However, he shrugged and walked away pretending like he felt nothing.

"We have to hurry… There should be no time to lose. Pick up your feet and walk, Ten-Ten."

"Blah blah Neji…" she murmured.

" I don't know how you're able to act like an emotionless jerk, but maybe that's why I like you." he heard her say. Neji looked back at her as she played with the strap of her bag that secured itself on her shoulder. She wasn't even looking at him as she spoke, but when he glanced back at her, Ten-Ten's beautiful brown eyes averted towards him.

"What!?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she snapped. Neji scoffed as she walked beside him.

"I heard you…" he told her as she looked away from him.

"I'm sure you did because I wanted you to hear me." it was obvious she was joking around. He knew her far too well and she knew that.

"Emotionless… Jerk?" he repeated. Neji heard her scoff as she looked at him.

"Take it in, Hyuuga." she said, squinting her eyes as she spoke.

"And that's why you like me, right?" he asked her, her head snapped towards him and her eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her tone high-pitched. Neji laughed in a low tone and ignored her.

"I _knew_ it." He told her.

"And what exactly, did you know?"  
"That you like me." He said, turning his face to look at her. His face passive as she raised an eyebrow. They continued to bicker on until Ten-Ten realized it was getting dark. They soon set up camp and ate, not talking or saying anything as they chowed down on cold rice. As Neji began to lie down, Ten-Ten stood from her spot and walked away. Neji stood upright almost immediately and tried not to yell when he spoke.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. Ten-Ten stopped dead on her tracks and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. That expression never got old, especially on her face.

"I'm just going to check on the safety tags I put around us, just in case." She told him.

"You doubting your own skills now?" he asked her. Ten-Ten smiled at him as she began to walk off.  
"There's nothing wrong with making sure Neji." She told him.

"Hn…" he said. When Ten-Ten began to fade into the dark, Neji looked up at her and pursed his lips.

"Ten-Ten!" he called. Ten-Ten stopped and walked back into the light so he could see her face as she smirked at him.  
"What?" she asked.

"Be careful." He said. Ten-Ten's face fell from annoyed to a sudden look of relaxation that Neji loved about her.

"Don't worry; I'm just a few feet away." She told him, before disappearing from sight and into the dark.

A few minutes passed and he watched her with his Byakugan as she walked from one tree to another, checking the tags as they were secured on the tree. For years now – he couldn't stop himself from staring at her whenever she wasn't looking. Stealing a glance every once in a while. It was a secret admiration, something he felt for her in a long time. But he was not planning on telling her yet. They were ninja's and they had to take responsibilities.

Neji was ready to lay back and relax when he heard her scream from within the woods. He bolted upright and activated his byakugan immediately. It all happened so fast – there was a blur and Ten-Ten was down on the ground. He ran as far as he could as he watched her fight, she was in a bad position – she had no scrolls to summon weapons all she had was the kunai she was always playing with. As she charged and backed away from the unknown ninja that appeared from nowhere Neji's heart raced with his feet. As the unknown figure flew into the air to hit Ten-Ten, Neji made it in time to swoop her into his arms and take her away from danger.

"Neji!" she yelled in surprise.

"Look out-!"

* * *

Neji walked towards the burial site. He didn't know when he started walking but his memory just stopped as he looked at the crowd of umbrellas that gathered around Ten-Ten's grave. The rain was still pouring, but he could hear his cousin sobbing as he walked closer. He spotted Lee and Gai right in front of his Uncle, Hanabi holding onto her father's hand her vanilla eyes filled with tears. He didn't wonder as to why they were there for Ten-Ten's burial – but he reminded himself to thank them after the ceremony was over. He continued walking towards her grave, ignoring the people around him as they started walking in the opposite direction. He watched as Lee and Gai's eyes looked in one direction as if to speak, but Gai held unto Lee and pulled him away, leaving Neji. He looked away from them as the rain began to hit the ground harder, but when he took one step closer to her grave he spotted an upturned umbrella on the ground to his right. It was filled with rain water as it lay by itself – abandoned by its owner.

"Neji…" he heard a voice call. He looked around, knowing that voice.

Was it an illusion? Was he thinking of her too much?

His eyes squinted as he spotted a blurry figure, standing in front of Ten-Ten's grave. He walked towards it when the voice spoke again.

"It's so unfair…" she said.

"Why did you… W-Why…" soon the voice broke into a sob. Neji walked towards the woman.

"I'm sorry…" Neji began.

Yes, it was his fault. He knew, but for some reason, he doesn't remember how it happened. It was like he didn't want to remember how he failed to protect the only woman he has long loved. And there he was, standing in misery; blaming himself for being such an idiot.

"I tried… I'm so sor-."

"Neji! You fool! Why DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND LEAVE ME THERE! WHY DID YOU TAKE THE RISK INSTEAD OF ME?!" she yelled. Neji ran to her to grab the woman on her shoulder making her look up. But the unthinkable happened. Neji fell forwards, it was like he missed her. It was as though his whole being passed through the solid form of the female stranger. He shook his head and looked up at the bewildered figure.

His eyes widened.

His heart skipped a beat as the figure blinked away the tears that filled her eyes.

_No, it couldn't be real…_

_It was an illusion…_

_It had to be._

"Te-Ten-Ten?" he sputtered in disbelief. She raised her hand to feel her shoulder and her eyes scanned the area, soon she looked at her grave and blinked.

Was she a ghost? Was he seeing her soul stand in front of her own grave?

"I always loved you, Neji…" she said as she walked towards the grave stone; leaving a white rose on top of it.

"Ten-Ten…" he called her as she walked towards the umbrella. Ten-Ten could only stand there, looking at it. Her tears falling with the rain.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. Neji stood from where he was, the need to bolt to her was overpowering but something stopped him. He felt like he was frozen in shock and in the cold of the rain.

"Do-Don't go! Don't leave me!" he yelled at her.

"This is my fault.." she said with a sob, as though she had not heard him.

"Ten-Ten!" he called her again.

"I was too weak…" she said. _Why wasn't she listening to him? Why was she ignoring him?_

"I was too weak… To try and protect you." She said.

* * *

"Neji, look out!" Ten-Ten yelled. Neji bolted to his right, dodging the kunai's heading for him. They stopped behind and tree and he slowly placed her down onto the dirt, watching her silently in his concern.

"Neji…don't go..." she said, holding onto his sleeve as he was about to leave. She was bleeding from her thigh – the surprise attack from the stranger got her good. She was scared. He could see it behind her eyes. That look on her face, as if she knew what was going to happen.

"I have to!" he said, grabbing her hand and tearing it from his arm.

"No, let's just go!" she told him in a frightened voice. Neji looked at her, her eyes flashed fear. It was something he wasn't accustomed to – he has never seen her so scared.

"Ninja's like us don't run away." He reminded her, she grabbed him again as he stood making him look at her with a frown on his face.

"Neji!" she pleaded.

"No! Stay here. Hide and come out when I say so." he told her as he vanished from her sight.

"No! Neji!" she called after him.

She could hear triumphant yells as the battle went on for not more than a minute. Ten-Ten's breathing slowed as she came out of the shadows of the tree only to be met by the wanted ninja from the land of Fall. It was their mission to take him in – but it seems that he found them first. She fell on the ground as he came closer, taking wobbly steps towards her. When he raised his hand holding exposing a long sword, he fell on her feet – his form taken by Neji who was standing right behind him. Her heart leapt into the air as she looked at the worn out Neji.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a hoarse and tired voice. She nodded and slowly did she rise from her spot when suddenly, Neji fell.

Ten-Ten let out a surprised scream and slowly, painfully, she ran towards him. She covered her mouth as her eyes fell on a deep cut found on Neji's back. Blood was flowing like mad from his wound and Neji's breathing was slow. She picked him up in her arms and cradled him as she looked around for something to help her – but camp was too far and she wouldn't make it with the injury she had – but she had to try.

"Neji… Stay here – I'll be right back."

"No." he said. Ten-Ten looked down on him as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'No'?! You're seriously injured!"

"Don't leave me… Ten-Ten…" he said in a slow and low toned voice. Ten-Ten pursed her lips and tried to stop her tears from falling but it was something she couldn't control. Neji's face was so pale – his blood started to stain the soil under both of them.

"Neji…" she said, looking down on him as he struggled to breath. NO. This wasn't happening!

"Don't go… I…I have to tell you something…" he told her.

"What..? What is it…?" she asked.

"I…I…" he said, trying to breathe. The more he showed her how much pain he was in, the more she felt her heart was breaking. Ten-Ten wanted to yell and scream it all away, but she stopped herself.

"What? What is it Neji?" she asked, choking back the tears.

"I love you….I couldn't let him…hurt you…" she heard him say. And with that, she felt her heart die; her tears fell like warm rain as she felt like she was being beaten by fate with Neji dying in her arms.

"Neji…" she whispered his name helplessly.

"Hold me…" he struggled to speak as he coughed, choking on his own blood. She held him closer to her, hugging him and taking him in. Wanting to do something, but she couldn't let him go.

"I love you…" he told her, almost in a whisper she could easily miss. Ten-Ten bit back on her tears and sniffed as she cradled him in her arms. She could feel his hands on her hair as he struggled to move his fingers on her brunette locks.

"I love you, too…" she replied before she felt his hand fall to his side, lifeless. Cold. She stopped breathing for a minute only to break down into a hard and mad cry for Neji's lost life.

* * *

Ten-Ten walked away in the rain, leaving her umbrella behind. The white rose lay helplessly on top of the tombstone with words engraved and painted in silver. It read:

"A man of honor,

A ninja with no fear.

A caring cousin,

And loving team mate

**Hyuuga Neji.**"


End file.
